A universal problem
by Mr.Malask
Summary: when an English genius and a Dutch retard work together this happens. me and Basalisk120 started work together  it just happened  so read, laugh, cry, make a grilled cheese its all up to you.  rated t for toaster and for lots off bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note**

**First off all this is my and Basalisk120 one shot fanfic, it just happened when we where pm-ing. If you never heard off Mike or Steelhoof check our story's mine is: a strange twist for a man. Its about Mike. Basalisk120 story is: Steelhoof: the life I lead. So check them first when you never heard from Mike or Steelhoof. It also hangs completely lose from our story's. its also last minute improve, just to let you all know.**

Chapter1

two pony's woke up in the middle off a field one made from steel and the other one with pale skin and a scar. They looked at each other, the metal one was called Steelhoof and the pale one Mike. For some reason they know each other very well, and they didn't like it for one bit.

m. "so your Steelhoof?" Mike asked looking very disturbed at Steelhoof

s. "yeah, and your Mike?" the metal pony replied looking at Mike.

m. "yeah, I have a small feeling we know each other very well"

s. "i have that feeling too, so we don't need to introduce ourselves"

m. "I'm okay with that, look over there its Dashie!"

s. "who? Oh you mean Rainbow"

m. "Dashie! Over here!" Mike toke off

s. "I'm faster then you!" Steel also toke of.

m. "you can't win from me steel, haha"

s. *eyes shift to orange.*"is that so..."

m. "yeah, that is so. *fly's off with the speed off a shooting star*"try catching up you big block off metal, ha!"

Rainbow got to Steel.

s. "heh. They always come back eventually. *Turns to Rainbow.*"come o rainbow we've got a lot to do today, and not long to do it."

m. "oi! What about me! *Turns around flying back.*

s. "ha just like i said." *readies himself.*

m. "fuck!" *Mike tries to stop.*

s. *Jumps into the air and flies towards Mike* "Don't worry Rainbow, I'll be back in just a second. Right after I kick his ass."

m. "haha, slow poke!" Thinking: what shall i do? Go further or crash full frontal in steel, i like crashing.  
>*flies down into the direction off steel*<p>

s. *Steelhoof accelerates, and smashes into Mike.* "FFFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!" *Mike experiences what flying into a train is like*

m. "fuck" *with his flying skill he deflected the blow, but gets hit in the cutie mark, mike heard something snap* "fuck that hurt" 

*whirling down to the ground mike is thinking*  
>It doesnt end hear not now, im to young to die.<br>*mike heard something going after him* 

s. *Steelhoof flies alongside him, and helps him level out.* "Hey, man up. It's not time for that just yet. A broken leg? That all? you should have seen me when I was just a colt."

m. "but your made off fucking metal, im just flesh and bone! Then help me man!"  
>*steel grabbes mike so mike could turn around (he was upside down btw)* <p>

s. *Steel brings him down to the ground, and sets him on the floor.* "You good to stand?"

m. "erm, let see"  
>*mike tries to stand on the ground only to hear a loud snap SNAP.*<br>"jesus fucking christ that hurts like hell!"

s. *Steelhoof runs his hooves down Mike's leg.*  
>"Yep, It's a break alright. Hold on, this is gonna hurt." *Steelhoof sets Mike's bone back in place, and wraps Heavy thought's old combat bandages around his thigh.*<br>"I want those back, by the way."

m. "aah Fuck! That hurts like hell!"

"sure, and thanks man" *mike said with his face lowered* 

r. "oh my gosh, what happend?"  
>*the two looked up at Rainbow Dash*<p>

s. "err, shit." Steel lowers his head, and his eyes tinge blue slightly. 

m. "erm, well i dont know how to put this and nether does steel i geuss" *mike said lowering his face again* "were fucked" *mike whispered at steel*

s. "I'd suggest running, but she'd only catch us. What should we do?"

m. "hm,...i would sugest making a grilled cheese in a toaster, but that doesnt really help us. I know it we just tell the truth i geuss and hoping she doesnt get mad" 

r. "well!" *Rainbow said annoyed*

s. "ah, fuck it." *Turns to Rainbow.*  
>"Well, we kinda got in a fight, and I broke Mike's leg."<p>

r. "is that the truth? Mike!" 

m. "yeah, i souldn't have bugged steel"

s. "Damn right you shouldn't." Steelhoof mutters. 

m. "you were doing like you owned the fucking place!" Mike replied furious.

s. "Well, maybe I was a bit of a dick, but you started it!"

m. "how? Huh! tell me how i started it?" 

s. "You challenged me."

m. "oh yeah, forgot that sorry mjan" 

*Rainbow was not amused*

s. "Besides, in your universe you're dating my fillyfriend!"

m. "and your dating my fillyfriend in you universe" 

s. "So wait... whose universe are we in anyway?"

m. "i guess in...our universe!"

"so if this is our universe, who is dating Dashie?" 

*the two stallions turned to Rainbow who started blushing* 

s. "Damn good question, Mike. who are you dating, Rainbow?"

m. "thanks, so Dashie?"

r. "i uhm am dating with... I'm, um, dating Soarin."

*Steelhoof turns to Mike.* 

s. "Hey, Mike? Wanna see how fast I can pull off all of a pony's legs?" 

m. "hm, sure if its not me can i help then?" *mike said stil looking a bit confused*

s. "Sure! Soarin doesn't need legs to fly anyway!"

*Rainbow looks horrified.*

m. "i feel evil right now, shall we go?"

s. "Let's do this!"

m. "oh wait i think we forgot something, i still have a broken leg you know" *mike said pointing at his leg*

s. "Ah, maybe we'll have to delay killing Soarin for a week or two." 

m. "fuck! hmpf okay, so what do we do now?"

s. "Hmmm, I dunno. Should we wait for a world-threatening evil? Those things seem to happen every other day around here."

m. "thats true, but in the condition you brought me into im pretty useless. So what do we do with Dashie?" *Mike said pointing at Rainbow dash*

s. "shit man, I don't know! Gimmie a bit, I'll think about it."

m. "okay, have you seen my belongings by the way?" *mike asked looking around the area*

s. "I don't know maybe at the library?"

m. "uh, fuck! Yes they are there, i will pick them up later. Did you figure out what were going to do with Dashie?"  
>*that came out wrong* Mike thought.<p>

s. "Well, when you put it like that... nah, I'm just joking. can you still fly ok?"

m. "yeah, but not for long"  
>*stupid fucking leg! Heal goddamned HEAL!*<p>

s. "Do you guys wanna head down to Vinyls? I hear she's usually working on something" 

m. "yeah, its not that i have something else to do. Are you comming Dashie?" 

r. "meh, why not?"

m. "steel, yo steel what a strange universe is this, we just said were going to kill Soarin. and Dashie just follows us. Strange, but who gives a fuck" *Mike whispered to Steel*.

s. "To be honest, I think she's past caring. If I know anything about these blended universes, some weird shit's going to happen long before we make it to Ponyville."

m. "are you serious? coz i dont want anything to happen now that i have a limb leg" 

s. "You remember what Discord did to this place? It's gonna be like that, only nopony'll notice but us. And also references to other fanfics will probably come thick and fast." 

m. "okay, well lets go standing here wont make much off progress."

s. "Sure thing! Let's hope none of us bursts into flames before we make it!" 

m. "what? WHAT? i hope not, well in your case you would melt." *mike said looking terrified as hell* 

s. "Well, I'm just being careful. you never know what to expect, especially in this one. If we both remember dating Rainbow, and yet she's also dating Soarin, we're in for a serious shit if we're not careful."

m. "okay, but how does she know us? coz if i where her i would be scared as hell seeing you" 

s. "Yeah, I would be too, but I guess that's the continuity errors starting to poke through. She knows us well, without ever having met us. I'm rather worried what will be meeting us back at Ponyville, to be honest."

m. "to be honest im scared as hell whats going to happen next" 

"s. Yeah, I see what you- why is that earth pony flying upside down without wings?" 

m. "wha?...hahahaha oh my stomage look at it hahahaha. it looks so stupid hahahaha"

s. "uh, what?"

m. "look at it, it looks so funny that has to be the best thing i ever saw in my life!"

s. "You okay there, Mike?" 

m. "no, my stomach hurts ow...from laughing hahahaha."

s. "You'll mess with your leg, laughing like that. Talk some sense into him please Rainbow?"

r. "i dont know steel, Mike come one dont be asshole and act normal you useless pony!"

m. "wha? not cool Dashie, not cool!"

s. "A good kick in the teeth, that's what you needed by the looks of things. Now are we gonna keep going, or are we gonna wait here until Twilight's books come alive and start eating everypony?"

m. "erm, lets go then" mike said while he was thinking *i rather make a grilled cheese but there is no time for that*

s. "Is that all you ever think about?"

m. "what are you talking about?" *shit can he read minds!* 

s. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me I felt all weird for a second." *He looks up.* Oh great, It's started raining blood. At this rate we'll all turn into grilled cheese!"

m. "i wont mind that"

s. *Grumbles under breath.* "Still, we have to get out of this rain, uh, blood, before it clots on us."

m. "yeah thats the best to do, look! over there is a house maybe we could stay there?"

s. "Doors are no match for my face!" *Smashes straight through door.*

m. "no they are not."

s. "Shows how much you know. You guys coming in? I just saw a fish flying around, so it can't be long before things get really ugly." 

m. "god, this getting fucked up with the minute" 

s. "Yeah, we should probably look for some way back to our own universes soon. Who knows, this universe may collapse completely, if we stay here long enough."

m. "yeah, maybe ill turn to jello before were to late"

r. "what are you guys talking about?"

s. "Well, without getting too scientific, We're not from this universe. Well, me and Mike aren't. It's a bit weird, but somehow all three of our universes have melded together into this one. Of course, one universe isn't supposed to hold three alternate realities, so the universe is slowly collapsing, and I have no idea what'll happen when it does. Any questions?"

m. "did you just became smart or am i really stupid?" 

s. "I... I don't know. My brain hurts."

m. "maybe you should lay down man, maybe your brain is becomming some sort off super genious or it turns into jello" mike replied with derpy face.

s. "I'd rather neither." *He sat down.* "We still need to work out a way to separate our universes, though. any ideas?" 

m. "I sugest killing each other, but your made off steel so that wont work. Maybe know what we can do?"

s. "Good plan! Does anypony know where he lives?" 

m. "eeeeeeeeenope."

r. "i do, he lives a few blocks away" Rainbow said

s. "Take us there! please."

r. "sure follow me!" 

m. "ehm guys i dont feel so good *puking noise* eh look a grilled cheese!" Mike said puking up a grilled cheese.

s. "I'm not sure you should be eating that."

m. "im not going to eat it, promise. But it looks soooo delicious" 

"s. I'm so glad I don't eat any more."

m. "right so, how long off a walk is it Dashie?"

r. "Ah, about ten minutes. But if what Steel said is right, who knows how long it will take?"

m. "fuck, cant i just cut this limp pice off shit leg off?" 

s. "I'll do it." *Flicks out wristblade.*

m. "uh, never mind i rather keep it. I get a feeling its healing already" 

s. "Aww, and I was looking forward to that."

m. "ill bet you do" *mike sneered* 

s. "Hey, I'm a pony that thinks with his fists. now, are we gonna get going?"

m. "sure why not."

***a few minutes later*****  
><strong>

m. "steel, look there is Pinkie but there is something wrong with her. I cant put my hoof on it, do you know it steel?"

s. "Yeah, I'm sure she never used to have wings. Also, her hair is looking pretty straight. Should we go talk to her?" 

m. "I don't know man, ever heard off CUPCAKES? maybe shell go crazy on us too or she is just sad." 

s. "Yeah, who knows which fanfics we've been stuck with. Either way, could you stay away from her please Rainbow?" 

r. "yeah off course" 

m. "if she goes mad and kills me i go back to my universe right steel? Right!" 

s. "Hey, who knows? That's why we really need to find dr whooves, to work out how to leave. 'Cos it's clearly our fault, even if we can't help it." 

m. "true, but what if brain turned to jello? And if Pinkie goes mad, I MA BE A ONE MAN GRILLED CHEESE APOCALYPSE!"

s. "For the love of Celestia! What is your obsession with jello and fucking grilled cheese?"

m. "YOU DO NOT MESS WITH THE GRILLED CHEESE YOU BIG BLOCK OFF METAL! and this is a strange universe, and i suspect jello in it!"

s. "Ugh, fine." *Mutters to self.* "Retard." *Turns to Mike.* "At least the blood rain is stopping."

m. "i heard that! *mutters to self* "i could make a toaster out off you" *turns to steel* "so where is Pinkie now?"

s. "shit, where'd she go?"

m. "HOLY SHIT! i don't want to freak you out but she behind you!" 

s. "FFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKK! she's got a knife!"

m. "shit! RUN DAMNED RUN!. oh! fuck i cant run, help?" 

p. "im going to make skull lanterns from you!"

s. *Punches Pinkie pie square in the face, who falls to the floor.* "Well, problem solved." 

m. *stil has the look on his face when he saw Ursa Grylls drinking his own pis*  
>"what the fuck! I she going to be okay? I heard something snap."<p>

s. "Nah, she'll be fine. I think that was just her jaw dislocating." 

m. "okay then, Dashie you can come to us! You don't need to worry about Pinkie she'll be okay!"

r. "she will be okay, right steel?" 

s. "Eh, probably. We'll check her on our way back and see if she's okay then." 

m. "okay mjan i know how it feels how to get punched by you so its better we check later. So where does live, Dashie?"

r. "Just down the road from here."

m. "okay, let's hope nothing strange hit us on the road." 

s. "Yeah, this shit's starting to get on my nerves."

m. "yeah! Uhm steel? Is it me or is applebloom huge as hell?" 

s. "Jeez, she makes a dragon look small! I can't take this shit anymore!" *Gallops towards ' house.*

m. "oi! What about me? Huh! You just let me stand here with huge ass applebloom? Or what?"

s. "Fine!" * gallops back and throws Mike onto his shoulders.* "Let's go!" 

m. " ADVENTURE! Oh shit watch out she is following us! Look out Dashie she going to crush you!"

s. "Why is it us that has to be fucked by bloomzilla?"

m. "I dont fucking know man! Just keep running, atleast Dashie is save she just flew off." 

s. "Phew, that's a relief. Wait, there's Whooves' place! Let's go!" 

m. "HOLY SHIT THAT WAS CLOSE! She really needs to wash her hoof though i saw blood, hope its from the rain. Hey there is ."

s. "Hey doc, we've got a slight problem." 

**Author note thingy : yeah I also thought it would end with one chapter, but we had to much fun writing so we continued writing. Reviews are always fun except the annoying ones. Expect chapter 2 soon.**

**Other author's note**** (basalisk120)****: Yeah, I'm not too great at these thingumywhatsits, so basically, what he said. I hope you liked reading it as much as we liked reading it!****  
><strong>**  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter2 off Basalisk120 and story. If you don't like it leave, if you do like it please stay have a grilled cheese or something.**

M:"Whats up doc?"

W: "Who are you? How did you get in here? What is that behind my house?"

S: "I'm Steelhoof and that there is Mike, I dunno, but we need your help and you need ours."

W: "Okay, i can help but it cost something. DRASTIC!"

S: "Ugh, fine. How much?"

w: "I never said bits, i need..."

M: "Need what doc? Grilled cheeses or jello or music? Tell us!"

W: "What I need, is a new assistant. And you're gonna find one."

M: "Who do you need? A giant? There is one right outside."

W: "Very funny. No, I need someone to travel with, to show the wonders of the universe from beginning to end. And preferably with a nice flank, too."

M: "Hmp...who do you suggest Steel?"

S: "Hey, I'm no good at this kind of thing. Who do you reckon would be willing to be thrown around time and space?"

W: "It's more complicated than that, Steelhoof."

M: "We could go with you, but we dont have nice flanks. Dashie has but she'll make mine and steels universe fucked."

S: "It's creepy you'd even consider our flanks, to be honest. What about Twilight? She'd probably be interested by that kind of thing. Or Derpy? She's probably done that sort of thing before."

M: "What? It is true you have a metal flank and i have a bandaged flank. I think Twilight is the best considering Derpy's crossed eyes. What do you think doc?"

W: "Yeah, I'll take Twilight, if she's willing to go."

M: "If not then were all...DOOMED!"

S: "Yeah, we have some sort of multi-universev fuckup, and we really need to do something about it. and you seem to be the guy to go to."

W: "Thanks i guess, then lets go to twilight."

S: "Yeah, before it starts raining again."

M: "Alright, finally i can pick up my stuff."

S: "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that." *they walk outside.*

M: "So where did applezilla go?"

S: "I don't want to know. Let's just get there as quickly as possible, and hope the library hasn't come to life or something."

M: "Or has turned into a giant gril..."

S: "OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

M: "Sorry man sorry. I just hoped so. Maybe the library has changed into a normal house who know."

S: "Heh, maybe."

M: "Where is Dashie? I havent seen her in minutes."

S: *Steelhoof shrugged.* "Damned if I know. Maybe she went home?"

W: "Or she is still in my house"

M: "Wha? What is she doing there? Dashie come were going to twilight!"

*no response*

S: "Rainbow? You okay?"

R: "Er, i dk dure dkdj"

M: "The fuck happened to you? You look like Derpy!"

S: "Okay, that's the last straw. Doc, you're gonna fix this shit, before I pull your eyes out the back of your head."

M: "STEEL CALM THE FUCK DOWN! ITS NOT HIS FAULT! Its not our Dashie remember. And we need him and we need you. So stop being an ass and lift me on your back and run."

S: "Okay. So we need to" *Lifts Mike onto his back. Put's on sunglasses.* "get the doctor a date."

M: "YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH! So how far is it to the library?"

S: "Not enough time! let's go!" *Gallops straight through front door into street.*

M: "Yeah, who know what happens next maybe we run into a chicken on a scooter or a life size marshmallow."

S: "I'd rather not think about it."

M: "Okay, but i guess it will take a while. We need something to talk about, but what..."

S: "I don't know. lovely, er, weather we're having, eh?"

M: "Hmp yeah, i was thinking. Im pretty useless you know? You are made off steel and can self heal so your good when there is trouble, has a lot off knowledge off stuff and twilight is also one off the smartest pony's. And then you have me what can i do nothing only fly fast might as well be dead, dont get your blades out. Just tell me one or two things im good at? Hard isnt it?"

S: "Well, if anypony need something to eat, all we need to do is wait for you to vomit. also, if you fuck off, we might never be able to fix this shit. Now grow a pair of balls and stop acting like a twelve year old emo."

M: "Ooh that's so not cool, calling me an emo. And atleast i have balls cant say that about you *steel*hoof."

S: "Bitch please, that means I can go all night long."

W: "Mike, i think your leg is somehow healing."

M: "Really? Oh yeah it is healing, i wont need those bandages anymore i guess." *grabs bandaging and giving it back to Steelhoof*

S: "Thanks. I guess, if the universe is gonna collapse, it might as well do it usefully."

W: "Are we going to drink some tea while we talk? Or are we going to walk again?"

M: "Yeah, sorry doc."

S: "Good point, I'd rather this was fixed sooner rather than later."

M: "Well lets go then, how far is it anyway?"

S: "Eh, not far now."

M: "I hope so coz im getting pissed off from all this shit! First a upside down earth pony then crazy pinkie then applezilla and then Derpy dash and this fucking blood rain! Whats next normal eyed Derpy, bug squashing flutter shy, candy houses! We seriously need to get the fuck out off here!"

S: "Too right man!"

M: "Now where in the fucks name is Twi... THE FUCK IS THAT?"

S: "Oh sweet mother of Celestia

M: "Wow! I dont even...wow!"

S: "It looks suspiciously like... the edge of the universe." *Looks at the vast, gray nothingness.* "It's the bloody jaws of infinity!"

M: "WOW! Does it ever end or is it a bottomless like pit? *kicks rock into it* Its a bottomless pit alright!"

S: *Looks over to nearby pony.* "Excuse me, but where exactly is Twilight?"

RP: "Oh, she left the area before the universe stopped working over there. I think she's just down that street."

M: "Thanks ma'am, *whispering to steel and *she is awfully calm in this situation which makes no sense, oh look there is Twilight just like she said!"

S: "Oh, brilliant! I did say that as the strangers to this universe, we'd be the only ones to notice. I mean, it was only like an hour ago that I said it, but it feels like days now. weird."

M: "weird thats true *looking at several pony who are flying upside down without wings* come lets go to Twi before its to late."

M: "you know whats bugging me steel?"

S: "What's that, Mike?"

M: "If in your universe i where a plushy, and you an action figure in mine. What are we then here?"

S: "I think we're what we're supposed to be, but who knows how much longer?"

M: "What i mean is everypony has another person off himself or herself in another universe, like me being a plushy. Maybe in this universe im the cyborg one and your the normal pony."

S: "Heh, maybe."

* turns to them.*

W: "If you do find them, I found out from personal experience. Don't, under any circumstances, touch them."

M: "Why not? Am i going to explode then? Haha."

W: "No, it will end all time. Forward and backward. Now, as we were..." *Heads down the street.* "Excuse me, Miss twilight? I have an offer for you."

T: "Yes? oh and Steelhoof and..."

M: "Mike." *mike said annoyed.*

T: "Er, right. What do you want?"

W: "I want somepony to travel with and show me the universe from beginning to end *and she needs a nice flank. thought*"

T: "Really? I mean, that's quite a big responsibility, surely?"

W: "Yes, i need somepony who is smart and knows the universe pretty well and then you came up along with Derpy but she has crossed eye syndrome. So are you coming with us Miss Twilight?"

M: "Twi where is Spike?" *Mike asked looking around for the little dragon*

T: "Oh, he turned into a pony about half an hour ago, and went to go see Rarity. Why?"

M: "Coz he always with you and stuff, but being turned into a pony and going to Rarity thats going to be a laugh."

T: "Yes, I hope things turn out well for him. Speaking of which, he won't miss me, will he?"

M: "I have no idea, but what is the plan doc?"

W: "Well, we're gonna have to find the place where the universes collided, and then find a way of taking them part again before all three collapse." *Turns to Twilight.* "Don't worry, I can take you back right where we began after our travels. It'll almost be like you were never gone."

M: "This is to complicated for me! Ill just follow your lead, and my brain hurts!"

W: "Alright, we just need to find a point where all of this insanity meets a point. Then, there might be something I can do, and hopefully send everypony back to their own universes."

M: "I have no idea what you just said but im in" *whispering to steel* "Steel what the hell did doc say?"

S: "Well, basically, we're gonna go to the place where all the universes meet, and pull them apart again. more or less."

M: "Aha, but then i wont see you guys anymore."

W: "Yeah, well it's either that or a complete meltdown of reality. your pick."

M: "Ill pick the one where there is no meltdown."

W: "Precisely. Now, do you know anything about where the universes might have met?"

M: "I guess near Dashie's cloud castle, there where we woke up."

W: "Let's get going, then."

*some time later*

M: "So what happens when we see the other Steel and Mike?"

S: "Well, with any luck, they won't even exist, as you aren't real in most universes. But if you do, just avoid them. At all costs."

M: "Okay, eh look there is Dashie's castle!"

S: "Huh, I expected a little more... chaos."

M: "Its more peaceful, its a porthole to the other universes! Oh, i was hoping to see the alternate me or Steel."

S: "Well... shall we?"

M: "Can i go first?"

S: "Go ahead. I've got my Rainbow dash to get to, and I'd rather I did it in one piece."

M: "Your made off STEEL what the hell could happen to you?"

S: "Why don't you find out?"

M: "Hmp, if im gonna to be dead im so going to haunt your ass! Well this it guys it was fun...kinda. See you on the other side! And Steel it was good being your friend altough you broke my leg...aah what the hell give me a brohoof!"

S: "Damn right son!" *Brohoofs* "I'll be right on your tail the whole time. You two coming, or are you just gonna watch?"

M: "Fuck yeah!" *brohoofs back*

W: "We stay here, right miss Twilight?"

T: "Yes, and call me Twilight or Twi. Adding the miss makes me feel old."

M: "Well, see you guys it was fun! Good bye!"

*Mike jumps in the poorthole, but they here a loud twomp and some dutch curse words*

*TWOMP!*

M: "Aaah! KUT! HOERE ZOOI!"

S: "Nicely done."

T: "So what do we then ?"

M: "Yeah just let me lay here! Nothing bad happened just that im bleeding!"

S: "What happened in there?"

M: "First i saw alot off clouds, that was pretty much anything I saw. Before i hit the ground i crashed back in here!"

S: "Well, I guess going back like that is impossible. What're you thinking, doc?"

W: "I guess look further because i have no ideas left."

M: "Can I kill myself, coz this is getting on my nerves."

S: "Hey, we've all been there. Besides, you were happy to just a minute ago."

M: "True but now im fucking angry and want to kick somepony's ass!"

S: "Easy, tiger. You'll break your hooves having a shot at me."

M: "I think im going cupcakes if this keeps happening! *sees crazy Pinkie hopping towards the group* NOT FUCKIN NOW! *bucks pinkie in the snout*

S: "Well, if I didn't kill her earlier, you certainly managed it now. Good job."

M: *snaps back to normal Mike* "Shit! What have i done now! Is she going to be alright?"

* twilight shocked that her friend lays there motionless and lays with his hoofs over his head*

S: "Well, you fucked that one up. What do we do now?"

M: "Shit, i seriously have no idea."

W: "Maybe just maybe we could find a book about this in Twilight's house."

S: "Yeah, why not. I'll wait here and see if anything weird happens."

M: "I dont know what i should do? Twilight goes with doc coz she has the keys. But what am i going to do now?"

S: "Hey, if you like, you can stay here and chat awhile. It's not like we're needed anywhere else."

M: "Okay, see you two later. Oh and Twi could you bring my phone? Coz i seriously need some music."

T: "Sure thing Mike!"

M: "So what do you want to chat about Steel?"

S: "I dunno... How did you get with Rainbow in your universe?"

M: "She saved me from falling to my dead and we started dating a day or two after wards. You?"

S: "Well, turns out I fell in love with her long before I got turned to metal, but I didn't really let slip until she took me back to her place. You can imagine where things went from there."

M: "Still havent been there so dont spoil it! So whats your greatest obsession besides Dashie?"

S: "Trust me, it's incredible. I don't really enjoy anything outside of spending time with Rainbow, but I guess I'm best at killing things."

M: "aha. Besides Dashie is music and flying fast (if i dont crash off course) my fav things."

S: "Meh, I'm not much into music."

M: "You pretty much hate everything i like. Grilled cheeses, jello, music what else are you going to hate? Watching at other mare's flanks or laughing?"

S: "Sorry bro, I can only see Rainbow's flank like that, but by Celestia, it's a good one. Besides, I can't hate grilled cheese, 'cos I can't taste."

M: "Aha, to be honest i like Spitfire's flank too but i love the flank from Dashie, and a grilled cheese taste like a tiny taste off heaven with every bite."

S: "Spitfire, huh? I thought she was into the mares?"

M: "What? WHAT? she still got a nice flank though, if i ever break up with Dashie (wich never happens) ill ask Spitfire out just to prove your wrong."

S: "If you ever break up with Rainbow, and I can still get inside your universe, your heads gonna 'break up' with your neck."

M: "Thats so sweet are you going to paint my house to?...nah man just fucking with ya! So what happens again when we saw our alternates or doppelgangers?"

S: "I don't know, but we'd better listen to the doctor, and not touch them. so no kissing."

M: "Who said anything about kissing? Twi and doc do take there time dont they?"

S: "Well, I expect they've got a lot of books to find. Either that or doc's too occupied with Twi's flank."

M: "Heh yeah, i think the second one knowing doc."

S: "Know him well?"

M: "To be honest no, but every stallion like mare flanks am i right?"

S: "Damn straight son."

M: "Why do you call me son anyway?"

S: "It's just a saying. Unless, maybe I am your father!"

M: "What? WHAT? im definitely not your son (im to cool), But it would be kinda cool i gue...who are they?"

S: "Who are who?"

M: "Those two pony who look exactly like us, those two."

S: "Shit, don't even look at them."

M: "Im keeping them closed, but i here hoofsteps coming closer! What do we do?"

S: "Uh, should we run?"

M: "No! We fly!"

S: "Right! To the doctor!"

M: "Dont look back steel! Cant you fly faster i mean come on your slow as hell! Grab my hoof!"

S: "Fuck you! It's not like they're pursuing!"

M: "I dare you to look back, do it then!"

S: "Alright, shut up! Seriously, try and take my hoof, and you'll lose yours."

M: "Cant we just try to punch them or talk to them? Maybe the are nice guys, who knows!"

S: "Do you wanna find out?"

M: "kinda yeah. So punch or talk?"

S: "Fine, say hello. Don't touch them. I'll hang back here."

M: "Okay then, if i scream for help you are going to help me right?"

S: "Oh yeah, now go and make friends with yourself."

M: "you know how strange that sounded? Well here i go.

Hi im Mike and thats my friend Steel and..."

AM: "Wait... you're Mike? I'm Mike!"

M: "No i am Mike!"

AS: "And im Steel!"

S: "How can you even be Steel? You're not even a cyborg in this universe! And that's not our real name!"

M: "And why am i made off steel i mean the other Mike. My brain hurts."

*Thinking* i look awsome in this universe!

AM: "How could that of even happened? You two shouldn't exist!"

M: "Neither do you!"

AM: "But we do! you only exist because we're here! How many memories do you have?"

M: *Real Mike whispers to real Steel* "So what do we do about them? Kill them? Hit them unconscious? Or..."

S: "We can't do that without touching them..."

M: "I have a crazy idea, if applezilla still around then she could squash them."

S: "But if we kill them, won't we die too? We are the same ponies as them, after all."

M: "If thats true, then i killed pinkie in our universes too!... So what do we then? Walk away?"

S: "I don't know! You were talking to them last! just say we have to go or some shit."

M: "Fine. Steel and i have to go we should hang out more, bye"

AS: "Bye *alt Steel talks to alt Mike* What strange pony's where that."

AM: "Huh, you're not wrong there. Where do you think they were going?"

AS: "We just follow them, but keep distance okay?"

AM: "Why do we need to keep a distance? And why can't I remember anything before five minutes ago?"

AS: "Or else the so called Steelhoof and mike see us. And i want to know what those are up to, and i thought you where the smart one."

AM: "Right. They said we shouldn't exist, right? Can you remember anything that isn't less than five minutes old?"

AS: "We could change into trees."

AM: "That doesn't help at all!"

AS: "So? What shall we do then? keep following? Or..."

AM: "Let's keep going, but tell me. do you ave any memories older than five minutes?"

AS: "Yeah offcourse, only i let them slip by, and you mike do you have any memories other then being a dick?"

AM: "You can be such a nice guy sometimes. No, I can't seem to remember anything. It's strange. Do I have a history of forgetting things?"

AS: "I dont know im just a pony."

AM: "Okay, let's just follow them. They might know what's going on."

AS: "What? Oh yeah i hope so."

AM: "Let's go." *Flies up into the air after Steel and Mike.*

AS: "Okay then" *follows alt Mike*

*back at normal Steel and Mike*

M: "Steel where are we going to now?"

S: "We're gonna try and find Twi and Hooves, right?"

M: "Okay mjan. Oh look there it is, i hope nothing happened on the way. Oh and Steel almost forgot to ask, what happened when Pinkie came after us again?"

S: "If I'm not mistaken, you smashed her face in and broke her neck by bucking her in the face. She's dead."

M: "The fuck! I never killed anyone not even pony's! How? When! And where did i get the strength for such a blow?"

S: "Well, she's only small, and how can you not remember that?"

M: "I dont know mjan, everything went black and then it happend, after that my vision got normal again."

S: "Weird, man. Anything else?"

M: "Yeah, im hungry and i need some shut eye. Maybe we could sleep at Twi's place."

S: "If it's there now. Lead the way!"

M: "Well we are there in a few seconds *3 seconds later* see we are there now."

*Mike opens the door only to be horrified of what happened inside*

"HOLY MOTHER OFF CELESTIA!"

**Author note: Ooh an cliffhanger (sortoff) I don't have much to say, but I have a few things. For anypony who was wondering, I don't hate Pinkie or want her dead. I like the happy pony. And the A in AM or AS means: alternative or ALT.**

**Other author note (basalisk120): Well, here we are again. To all our viewers, we thank you with all our hearts. You'll just have to wait and see what happened to the good doctor and his new assistant.  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Well look at that, another chapter off: a universal problem. Now read and review (if you want).**

S: "SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! THIS IS A PUBLIC LIBRARY!"

W: "Didnt you two ever heard off nocking?"

M: "Well yeah doc, but we wouldnt suspect you having a go with Twi! And i think i have to puke!" *puts hoof infront off his eyes*

S: "I'm so glad I can turn my eyes off."

M: "GIVE ME A KNIFE! I WANT MY EYES OUT! I WANT THEM OUT!"

W: "Mike arent you and steel overreacting abit?"

S: "Seriously guys, anypony could have just walked in then. It could have been the crusaders or something!"

M: "Or princess Celestia! And a bed made out off books! Really?

S: "Man, if it was Celestia it would have been hilarious though, right Mike?"

M: "Oh how i would see her reaction. I wonder how she would react coz she is over a thousand years old. Anyway...EEEEEW GROSSS!"

S: "Yeah... Well, it seems you are happy with your new assistant, now what about our side of the deal. what with the end of the universe and all."

W: "Ahem yeah this really awkward, we found a book but its all jiber jaber. We couldnt understand it, its in a whole diffirent language or something like that."

M: "Yeah, right. Well maybe if its in Dutch i can read it. But before we do that could you please clean this up? And open a FUCKING WINDOW COZ IT REEKS LIKE HELL!"

W: "Seriously guys, we should save this ** until after we save the universes."

M: "Yeah whatever but come on right at this moment! What will happen when she is pregnant? Maybe you give birth off a little discord like thing or a normal pony. *screams some more and curses alot off Dutch while walking outside* yo steel are you comming or what?"

S: "Yeah, keep your mane on. What makes you think she'll be pregnant anyway? besides, we'll be out of this universe by then."

M: "I dont fucking know, and you know how long they where gone? For almost two fucking hours! *puking noise* oh and if your hungry here is a grilled cheese with extra sarcasm!"

S: "I don't eat, remember? now what do we do?"

M: "Wait n talk i guess, do you know how late it is?"

S: "Well, the sun hasn't moved since we got here, so..." *Sun suddenly dissapears and moon replaces it.* "Well, shit."

M: "You had to say it, you just had to say it….. I wonder if it works: im going to sleep now! *sun appaers* wel shit! Im going to stay awake the whole day! *sun dissappears, moon appears* thats better i was really awake *shakking his head from left to right looking at Steel*"

S: "Don't do that, you'll fuck off the princesses."

M: "You know how much i like to fuck pony's off, i must resist to troll must think or do something else but what?"

S: "Try this." *Rams grilled cheese down Mike's mouth.*

M: "Murupf uurpf uur frlf mmmmmmhhhmm *swollow noise* goddamn i could have been dead! A tasty dead off course….. So when do you think that they are finished?"

S: "Maybe you should take a look."

M: "And get my eyes burned again? Why no thank you, you should check this time."

S: "Ugh, fine." *Opens door.* "Well, they're not up to anything like that, and Whooves is looking at the book with some sort of blue light thingy."

M: "Oh thank the mother off Celestia! So its not Dutch then? Oh and Twi can we bunk here for the night?"

W: "No Mike its not Dutch, but i still havent come up with a solution and Twilight doesnt know it either."

S: "Can't you just dump us back in our own universes?"

W: "Well no, we have to speak princess Celestia because she is a thousand years old and know something about this book and how to send you back, i hope."

M: "Great! Just fucking great!"

S: "Just as well you didn't fuck her off then, really."

M: "So can we sleep here or are we going to search our own place?"

S: "Well, I'm quite happy to sleep outside, but if you really need somewhere, you could just go and kill another pony and steal their house."

M: "Hmpf...we could check Rarity's place or Pinkie's house. What did you havr in mind? Besides sleeping outside, some pony's do have class you know."

S: "Why can't we just sleep in the library?"

M: "Yeah that will do too, but i want to sleep in a diffirent room then the two love birds."

S: "I'm just glad I can turn my ears off too. I'm sure ther'll be a spare room or two somewhere."

M: "And im glad i have my phone with earplugs, im going to blast my music as hard as it can tonight. So is there a spare room or two where we can sleep Twi?"

T: "Yeah, behind the door on the far right."

M: "Thanks *opens door and put the are you serious face on* we asked for TWO spare rooms not one."

S: "I'll sleep on the floor."

M: "No you go sleep on the bed, i dont want to sleep anymore now why is the bed so small?"

S: "Because we're bigger than other ponies. Besides, I can't sleep on beds because I'm too heavy."

M: "Your los mjan, but if i see your face in the middle off the night im going to buck it as hard as i can. I just hope the bed wont break."

S: "What the hell do you think I'm gonna do?"

M: "I have no idea but i just dont like sleeping in the same room with another stallion, and im not going to sleep anyway im going out and catch some fresh air. Maybe ill sleep later but not now."

S: "Don't have too much fun now." *Shuts down.*

M: "Yeah good night *mumbling in self* fucking idiot, i wonder if they deco dated the book?" * goes out off the room*

S: "zzzzzzzzz"

M: "...rrriiiiight" *closes door*  
>"Do we really need to go to Celestia, doc?"<p>

W: "Well, she should be able to help us. Why don't you want to visit?"

M: "Coz i kinda mad her mad with the sun appearing and disappearing thing, i guess."

W: "I'm sure she won't mind too much."

M: "Lets just hope so doc, lets hope so."*walks to the door*

W: "Now go get some sleep. We don't have all the time in the world here."

M: "Yeah sure, im going to get some air. Ill be back in a few minutes."

W: "Twilight, there is something wrong with Mike but i cant put my hoof into it."

T: "I'm sure he'll be okay. Hows the decoding going?"

W: "God i still have no idea what they mean, maybe we should go to bed too."

*a few minutes later*

M: "Hmf, how i hate being here in this stupid ass universe. *sigh* better get inside."

T: *Twilight walks over to Whooves* "Come on, we really need the sleep. My bed's really comfortable..."

W: "Oh really?"

M: "GOD are you two busy again! For fucks sakes! Im going to my room! Goodnight!" *slams door shut*

W: "I think he's just jealous Twi."

M: "Im not fucking jealous! I like pegasus not unicorn nor earth pony's!" *Mike yelled from his room*

T: "Racist!"

M: "Your racist!"

T: "How the hay am I a racist?"

S: "Would the lot of you SHUT THE FUCK UP? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

M: "I dont know it sounded like an good comeback."

*the group* "NO!"

S: "Please Mike, don't make me put you to sleep by force."

M: "They started it, and you dont have the balls for it."

S: "Really." *Steelhoof hits Mike on the head, just hard enough for him to pass out, but not hard enough for any lasting damage.* "Sorry about that, but I'm cranky when I'm tired."

M: "Fu...TWOMP!"

W: "Steel do you like hitting Mike?"

S: "It's very relaxing. Anyway, I'm gonna get some shuteye, so please try and keep it quiet."

W: "Hehe, sure come Twilight lets go to bed."

*Steelhoof falls asleep slowly.*

*a few hours later mike is mumbeling in his sleep*

M: "No. No mom not my grilled cheese no. No!... Huh?...oh yeah, ASSHOLE! *bucks steel in the face* god i feel thirsty I hop...Spike is that you?"

SI: "Yeah, it is. Twi and Whooves kicked me out of the bedroom, and now they're keeping me awake. Why did you just buck Steelhoof?"

M: "So there are busy then? And your still a pony? I bucked him coz he knocked me out. The fucking kut!"

SI: Yeah, I'm still a pony, but things didn't go too great with Rarity, 'cos she turned into an octopus. She assures me it's only temporary, but It's still a bit creepy, you know? Besides, Steel didn't seem to notice you bucking him at all."

M: "Hahaha she is a octopus hahaha, now serious yeah the bloody thing wont feel a thing when you buck him, wanna try?"

SI: "Nah, he's never done me any wrong. I'd feel mean doing it. Besides, Rarity being an octopus is very serious! You know how much her looks matter to her, after all!"

M: "Oh yeah forgot, but stil that is comedy gold. Oh and you look pretty fucking epic as pony with all thise spikes n stuff."

SI: "Hey thanks. I'm hoping it's permanant."

M: "Who knows mjan, hooves crossed. So where is the kitchen im thirsty as hell?"

SI: "Oh, just downstairs and take a left. I'll warn you though, you can't here them from in here, but it'll annoy the shit out of you after a while."

M: "I have my trusty ol phone to depand on *puts music on with highest volume*

M: *wub wub wub beep beep* "What? Empty you got to be kidding me! *creak creak creak* oh god no! *Mike's eye started to twitch*"need to grab the drink and fast!"

*Mike screams while running back to there room*

M: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH...hhuuuuuu...AAAAAA..."

SI: "Jeez, it sounds like you're being attacked by an ursa! You'll wake up Steel at this rate, and he'll be pissed."

M: "He wont mind knowing him, but for fuck sakes they cant keep there hooves from each other and your a BABY dragon!"

SI: "I know, it's gross, especially 'cos we're here, but you did make quite a big thing of it."

M: "So? I dont want to hear it. Fine they can do what ever they want but that was loud."

SI: *Shudders* "Too true. Now lets try and get some sleep."

M: "su...FUCK!"

SI: "What now?"

M: "The charger for my phone is in Twi's room. Ah fuck it no music for me then." *jumps on bed which breaks due Mike's weight* "oh! Come! Fucking! On!"

SI: "Well, I'm gonna have to clean that up later."

M: "Sorry mjan, didnt mean to break it. Wel time to get some shut eye."

SI: "Too right."

M: "See ya in the morning."

SI: "G'night."

M: "Zzzzzzzzzz."

*Morning comes, and Steelhoof is the first to wake up.*

S: "Ah, nothing like a good night's sleep. Wake up Mike, we've got a lot to do today."

M: "Wha? *snort* how late is then? It feels like i slept for one hour… Oh,and Spike got asleep here too."

S: "When did Spike turn up?"

M: "I dont know, last night when i woke up he was sitting there. He told me that Twi was busy with doc (wich they where) and he wanted to sleep there but it was better to sleep here. Oh and never ever hit me on the head, hurts like hell!"

S: "Meh, you'll get used to it. Besides, you did say that I wouldn't."

M: "Just, just forget it mjan. Well i see that the moon is still here, hold on a sec. Ooh how tired i am! *moon disappears sun appears* So do you think the two are up?"

S: "I think we should send Spike to check."

M: "Hehe yeah, hey! Dragon pony wake up! Would you check if the two love birds are awake?"

SI: "Why me?"

S: "Because Mike already checked once, and there's no force in Equestria that's gonna make me something I don't want to."

M: "So its your turn, you dragon pony."

SI: *sigh* "fine."

S: "Well, What do you want to do in the meantime?"

M: "I dont know, do you think Twi has a toaster and cheese? And does Spike look epic or is it me?"

S: "Yeah, he's looking pretty damn cool. There's no harm in looking for one, even if there isn't."

M: "Okay *walks into kitchen* FUCK! she doesnt have cheese nor a toaster!"

S: "Just ram your hoof down your throat until you vomit then."

M: "Sir! Yes sir! *sticks hoof in mouth, puking noise" ah look a fresh made grilled cheese! NOM NOM NOM!"

S: "I'm sure that isn't healthy... Ah well, I'm just hoping for the day when you start vomiting snakes or something."

M: "Then you have to wait, makes you sad doesnt it? Ah there is Spike, so are they coming or what?"

SI: "I-i dont know."

S: "What do you mean?"

SI: "I-i saw alot i-i didnt want to see."

M: "rriiiight. So what do we do Steel?"

S: "Right, point me in the right direction, I'm gonna turn off my eyes and sort them out."

M: "Alright, grab my tail and follow and dont pul it! Ready when you are."

S: "Alright, the eyes are off. Lead the way, Mike."

M: "Okay mjan, were going up the stairs now. OI! Dont pull! Okay were at the door, your turn ill just close my eyes and wait out here."

S: "Let's do this." *Pushes open door.* "Alright, break it up!

W: "Still havent heard off knocking? STEEL!"

S: "It's ok, my eyes are switched off. I'm just here to say that we kinda have to get going, which means you need to get out of bed."

W: "Yeah sure, Steel we will be down in a minute."

M: *whispering at Steel* "Say: NOW, then they will listen. or else it will take forever."

S: "Look guys, we have to go immediately. Before one of you starts growing tentacles or something, and it all gets a bit awkward."

T: "Yeah off course, Steel do you mind to get out?"

S: "I can't even see! just pretend I'm not here. Besides, you're not my type."

T: "very funny, but i really like that you leave. NOW!"

M: "Yo Steel! Lets go before she changes you in a can of oil and me in a grilled che..."

S: "Pshht, fine, but you'd better get ready this time."

T: "Off course we are comming in a few minutes."

S: *Mutter mutter*

M: "What u saying bro?"

S: "Never mind. We'll be waiting in the main room."

T: "Okay" *door shuts closed*

M: "So what do we do now Steel?"

S: "I guess we wait, and if they still don't hurry up, we'll have to take them to canterlot by force."

M: "Thats what i like to hear! But before we go to Canterlot, could we maybe check on a few pony's?"

S: "...Why?"

M: "The more company the faster we get stuff done, right?"

S: "Alright, who do you have in mind?"

M: "I was thinking about AJ, Flutter Shy, not rarity she turned into a octopus according from Spike, Vinyl and Dashie just to check if she still okay."

S: "Wow, you seemed to pick a lot of mares there, surely you're not planning something..."

M: "Well most off them are the mane six, nuff said. Vinyl for some music to listen. And the doc can have fun so why cant we… oh wait that came out wrong, i ment was if the doc can stare at something so why cant we."

S: "Because we... because... Does it not really matter to you that if we don't get this done quickly then we'll all be killed in the most agonizing and horrifying ways imaginable?"

M: "True, but can we atleast pick up the most usefull ones?"

S: "Alright, fine. You go and pick them up, and I'll wait here with the lovebirds."

M: "Sir! Yes sir!" *rans off to sweetapple acers*

SI: "Steel what is Mike doing?"

S: "Apparently, he's going to get some ponies to make the job easier. It's best just not to ask sometimes."

SI: "Okay then."

*at sweet apple acres*  
>M: "Aj! Hello anypony home!"<p>

AJ: "Well howdy, Mike! What can Ah do you for?"

M: "We need your help! Big problem! Three universe collided and everything is fucked up! So are you in to help?"

AJ: "What the hay are you talking about?"

M: "What? You didnt see anything strange? Like applezilla or Derpy dash or the wormhole?"

AJ: "Ah was wonderin' why Applebloom looked so different. Ah just assumed she'd put on a growth spurt or somethin'. Nah, Ah'm just foolin' you around. What am Ah supposed to do to help?"

M: "Well i dont know but we really need help, who knows what Celestia says to me and Steel."

AJ: "Well, alright. But Ah ain't saying Ah can be of any use to ya'll."

M: "Thanks, i think we need a pony with great strength in her legs and you came up in my mind. Well off to next pony."

AJ: "Where are we headed?"

M: "Now were going to check if Dashie is back to normal, then to Vinyl and maybe Flutter shy. And what in Celestia's name is Bigmac doing?"

AJ: "Eh, it's best just not to ask, okay, sugarcube? Now let's get goin'."

M: "Alrighty then"

*at Vinyl's place*  
>M: "Vinyl i need your help with something, my phone is empty so i ne...BEEP! Never mind its full."<p>

V: "What are you talking about?"

M: "I was going to ask to accompany us to Canterlot, so i can listen to some music. but my phone is full so never mind."

V: "But what if a want to come with you guys?"

M: *thinking* shit where is Steel when you need him. "sure you can but if you lay behind its your own fault" *thinking* lets just hope this will end well.

S: *Steelhoof talking to Twi and Whooves.* "Man, that pony is taking a fuck age. Does he even understand that unless we hurry up, we're all gonna die?"

W: "I dont know Steel, knowing Mike he probably is looking at flanks or thinking off grilled cheeses."

M: *Mike thinking* somepony offended the grilled cheese he or she will pay!

S: "No offence Whooves, but you're hardly any better. You've only known Twi for a day, after all."

W: "So? Its a strange universe. And it is a perfect time to explain to the pony you know that you love her."

T: "Aaaaw."

S: "I wish my Rainbow dash was here right now, at least I wouldn't feel so damn uncomfortable."

SI: "Then your not the only one!"

S: "No offence, but you're not even close to being Rainbow dash."

SI: "I ment with the awkward thing."

W: "Yeah, we can be super awkward together! And that bloody pony better hurry up."

SI: "Lets just hope he quick about it."

*back at Mike, Vinyl and AJ*

V: "So what are we going to do Mike?"

M: "Now were going to Dashie."

AJ: "Ah guess we'll just wait da'hn here then, 'cos we can't fly."

M: "She is at doc's home, atleast thats the last place we saw her."

AJ: "Right. What's she doin' there?"

M: "There, she changed into Derpy dash. I just want to check if she is back to normal or is still alright."

AJ: *Applejack looks worried* "Well, Ah hope she's back to normal by now."

M: "Lets hope so"

*at doc's place*

M: "Dashie! You in here!"

V: "Mike i think she is gone, lets continue."

M: *SIGH* "Yeah. I guess were going back to Twi's place."

*Back at Twilights house*

S: "Mike! There you are! What took you so damn long!"

M: "Well i said we needed the help so here are AJ and Vinyl, we couldnt find Dashie though."

S: "Shame. Now can we please get going? We don't have all day."

M: "Yeah sure, who leads?"

S: "Whooves likes to pretend he knows where he's going..."

M: "So Whooves it is! Lead the way doc."

W: "Offcourse, do you want to walk besides me Twilight?"

M: *mumbeling at Steel* "here we go again."

S: "Stop complaining, at least we're going somewhere."

W: "Well okay then, but i still dont know why Vinyl and Applejack are here."

M: "We could use their support AJ is strong so maybe she could be useful, and Vinyl for some music to listen."

S: "And besides, I'm sure I could get a better conversation from AJ and Vinyl."

M: "So how far is Canterlot anyway?" *whispering at Steel* "Maybe we can pull Soarin's legs off then."

V: "Mike i still dont know why i have to come along."

M: "For the music but my phone was full and you said you want come with us, remember?"

V: "Oh yeah sorry."

S: "Hey, stopping a total universal collapse can be fun, I'm sure." *Turns to whooves.* "So, what's the plans for when we get there, I'm looking forward to meeting Soarin, if we have time."

W: "First we need to find a way to get there since only you and Mike are pagasus and we earth and unicorn pony's. Maybe Twi can make a carriage that you and Mike can pull or we need to teleport to there but it will make Twilights magic weak."

M: "What do you think Steel? Pull or teleport?"

S: "I'm gonna go with pull, so then nopony gets tired."

M: "Okay, with your strength and my speed we'll be there in no time, i hope. So can you make a carriage, Twi?"

T: "I don't see why not. Just give me a minute." *Horn starts to glow.*

M: "Okay, doc how far is it preciesly?"

W: "Its about a 10 to 15 minute fly, why?"

M: "just want to know, *mumbling in himself* wait that long to pull Soarin's legs off craziness."

S: "How's it coming along Twi?"

T: "Its done!"

M: "It looks like a giant...pumpkin."

S: "Alright, hitch me up."

M: "Me too, it still is strange though pulling a giant pumpkin."

S: "It's the least wierd thing that's happened to us in the last two days, to be honest.

M: "Thats true. ALL ABOARD THE STEEL AND MIKE...CONVOY!"

W: "Hooray! finally some progress!"

M: "Let me check if everypony is here, i see: AJ, Vinyl, Twi, doc, you and me. Yep everypony is here."

S: "Damn straight. Now, which way are we headed, doc?"

W: "Well you can see Canterlot from here so that way then."

m: "Okay lets go, come on Steel let we show them no winged pony's how awesome we are!"

S: "Let's do this!" *Charges into the air.*

**Author note: and so does chapter 4 end. I have not much to say, but I have a few things: SI means Spike, we already have a pony with the letters SP (do the math). Reviews are always welcome and stay tuned for the next chapter…jk go away.**


End file.
